The Hardest Thing to say is Goodbye (4x04 Coda)
by LoveReid
Summary: This is a short McDanno coda for 4x04, A Ia La Aku. Steve helps Danny get through Gabby leaving again. Because who doesn't love some angsty McDanno drama?


So I loved this week's episode, but- and this may just be me- I've been missing some deep Danny and Steve convos. It's still really early in the season so maybe it's just because they're busy with this Steve-Cath-Billy storyline, which is fine I'm excited to see where it goes but I still love my McDanno more so I thought I'd do a short coda to episode 4 with my favorite boys.

Spoilers for season four episode four!

Enjoy! :)

************************************************** *linebreak**************************************** ***

Steve stretched as he stepped out onto his Lanai and looked up at the still rising sun. He was more than ready to push the thoughts of Billy out of his head with a long and calming morning swim.

He squinted in confusion when he saw a lone figure sitting in front of the ocean. Steve started approaching the person warily, but quickly picked up the pace when he saw the blonde hair that he'd recognize anywhere. A wave of concern spiked through him immediately. Danny hated the beach, especially the ocean, and if he was awake this early in the morning, there had to be a reason. One Steve was betting wasn't good at all.

"Danny?" He called out worriedly as he finally reached his friend, "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"  
"I just needed to think," Danny replied in a flat voice that did nothing to help Steve's growing concern.  
"About what? Why didn't you come in?" Steve said.  
"I came here pretty late last night," Danny told him. "But I saw the wine on the outside table and realized that Cat was here. I didn't want to bother you guys. And I finished the bottle of wine. Sorry."  
"You've been out here all night?!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Well you and Kono always talk about how much the ocean waves calm you down and help you clear your mind or make you feel better or some crap like that," Danny replied. "You're both wrong of course, by the way. I've been sitting here for hours and the only thing I've felt is the urge to drown myself."

Steve sat down in the sand next to his partner. "You're starting to scare me man," he said. "What's going on?"  
"Gabby," Danny replied. "She's leaving."  
"I'm sorry man... But it's only six months Danno," Steve said soothingly, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "You guys have made it through longer. She'll come back, just like she did last time and then you pick up where you left off again."

Danny shook his head. "It's not that simple Steve," he said. "I don't know why it took me this long to figure it out, but there's always going to be another offer. Another job in another place. And I can wait. I really can. But I'm not the only person who's going to end up getting hurt every time she leaves. It hurts Grace too. She really missed Gabby and was so happy when she finally came back Steve, you should've seen the look on her face. And now they got close again and I know how Grace feels about her. What kind of father am I if I keep building up their relationship, just to tear it away again every time Gabby gets a job offer? I can take it, but I'm not doing that to my daughter. It's not fair to her."

Steve sighed and turned to look at Danny. "You're such a good father Danny, you know that?" He said. "You always, ALWAYS, put your daughter first. Even when it means letting yourself get hurt. Not many people would do that."  
Danny just shrugged. "It's like I'm not meant to be happy Steve," he said. "Sometimes I feel like my life is just one goodbye after another."  
"I'm hurt partner," Steve replied, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm still here! What, you don't think we have a happy marriage?"

Danny couldn't hold back his laugh at that one. "Well you've definitely got the driving me out of my mind part of marriage right."  
Steve smirked at him. "You're going to be happy again Danno," he promised. "It may not have worked out with Gabby, but you have me and Chin, Cath, Kamekona, and even though she can't be here right now, you have Kono as well. And Gracie loves you so much Danny. When she gets a little older, she's really going to understand just how much you gave up for her, and if it's even possible, that's going to make her love you even more. We're all still here Danny, and soon Kono will be too. What do you need a girlfriend for when you've got all of us?"

Steve smiled when Danny laughed again, already looking somewhat better than when Steve had first found him.  
"Maybe I just need to find myself a city girl," Danny said. "As you so kindly pointed out just now, I'm surrounded by too many crazy islanders."  
"I'll have one flown in for you," Steve said sarcastically. "Fresh from the mainland. I'll even have the Governor pay for it."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I knew I could count on you," he replied. "And Steve?"  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
Danny hesitated for a moment before answering. "The only reason I'm giving you such a hard time about Cath and Billy... It's because I know what it's like to have the woman you love be in love somebody else, and that's not something I want to happen to you."

Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and slapped his back. Sometimes he forgot how many times Danny had been hurt in his life, and how many people he loved had betrayed him. Steve did his best to always be there for his partner, but with everything that had been going on lately, maybe he hadn't been paying close enough attention. Something he planned on changing immediately. Danny was always there for him with a beer in hand, ready to listen to his ridiculously long list of problems. Now it was his turn.

"I get it," Steve finally replied. "I want you to be happy, you want me to happy. Thanks man."  
"No problem..." Danny said. "But you're still an idiot."  
Steve snorted. "Of course I am," he replied, standing up. "Now come on, you've been out here all night, the least I could do is make you some breakfast. Unless you need to get back home?"

Danny got up and shook his head. "Gabby's still at my place. She's taking Grace out for breakfast to talk to her about the move. I'm really worried about how Grace is going to take it... I stayed with Gabby for a while, but I really couldn't stay there all night."  
"Whatever happens, I know you'll be able to handle it Danno. Nobody takes care of Grace like you do. And you're always welcome here, you know that," Steve told him. "Next time just knock. Or use the key you still never gave back to me."  
"Will do," Danny replied, following Steve towards his house. "I was just worried that I'd be interrupting you two rabbits."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "That was so thoughtful of you Danno," he said sarcastically. "Almost as thoughtful as you being kind enough to finish off my very expensive bottle of wine."

Danny laughed. "Yeah... Sorry about that, I was thirsty," he said, before hesitating briefly. "And thanks Steve, I really needed that."  
"Anytime partner." Steve said, throwing his arm around Danny's shoulders again. "Anytime."

*******************************************linebre ak************************************************ **

What do you think? Good? Bad?

My McDanno obsessed alter personality just was not satisfied with the ending of the episode, but I think she's good now.

Hope you enjoyed!  
Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks :) cheers!


End file.
